nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zt-freak
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nitrome Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Bullethead game over.gif page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- NOBODY (Talk) 03:48, April 22, 2011 Welcome Hi Zt-freak! I see that you are an experienced Pixel Artist, able to create enemy sprites and gifs. You Green Enzyme enemy art looks great. I'm not that good creating my own art, and have a hard time making gifs also. Keep up the good work! --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 17:52, May 27, 2011 (UTC) So Cool! You are very cool!We could make we own fan-art team!And Test Subject (Color) series is my preferate.I am just simply drawing now a White Enzyme, no copyright!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 21:22, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Do not edit my user page please.Mrkrabs234 11:28, August 19, 2011 (UTC)Mrkrabs234 Userboxes Copy this code and put it on your User Page. Put your beaten games in "number". Each Userbox is a template. See also my Userboxes on my User Page. Click on edit to see the code. You can edit the 3DS template there. --'I'm' Santiago González 15:17, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Reorganized User Page Fan Art File:Eater_green_enzyme.png|Eater Green Enzyme File:Lava_lamp_suit.png|Lava Lamp Suit File:Mind_controlled_walking_enzyme.png|Mind-Controlled Enzyme File:Spider_green_enzyme.png|Spider Green Enzyme File:Scorpion_enzyme.png|Scorpion Green Enzyme MII File:HNI_0020_JPG.JPG File:HNI_0003_JPG.JPG ---- --'I'm' Santiago González 10:52, September 16, 2011 (UTC) qwerty check my avatar monkaap thank you User:monkaap How to move Hey, How did you take that moving picture of the Triclopian? I'v always wanted to try to do one of those. Thanks, 14:49, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the translation. P.S does Monkaap creep you out too? 23:29, October 13, 2011 (UTC) what happened to fan arts? HI, IM A WIKIA CONTRIBUITOR. i seed ur fanarts some weeks ago and i see them now. u had more...for example "blue thinks:flying cat enzyme" or "trampoline green enzyme"...what happened to them? plz say...thx! Page Deletion This is the third time you've created Bad Ketchup. It is now marked for deletion, for it only appears in the game's ending and doesn't really have any significance in the game at all, other than being a reference to Bad Ice-Cream. If you want to protest the deletion, you can leave a comment on the article's page or on my talk page, if you want. The page will be deleted if no response has been made within a week (seven days). 08:16, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Fanart Hey, I was looking at your awsome fanart, and I was wondering if you couldteach me how to do it. I really stink at fanart, and I like doing fanart of Test Subject enzymes (which I see you do a lot of). Thanks, I hope to hear back soon, 16:16, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Enzymes Thanks. I mainly just have trouble with the lighting effects. 17:07, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Ohai We have a policy about not uploading personal/useless images to the wiki, see here for more information. Long story short, you're not allowed to. Your userbox contributions are appreciated, but those images are unused anywhere else. Please either find a replacement, or upload the images to an image host, such as ImageShack or Photobucket. Also, when uploading images in the first place, don't give them ridiculous, pointless names or names that don't have anything to do with the image, like Untitled-1, Je moeder is dik (and foreign readers who know French/German/both may see what that sounds like; even I know enough of the languages to do that). 14:25, March 3, 2012 (UTC) RE:Backup Yes, all deleted files on the Nitrome Wiki have a backup. If you want, I can upload them all to the Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki for you. -- 20:49, March 9, 2012 (UTC) : No need to do that, NOBODY. You can simply undelete them by going to . 23:49, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Lost yesterday Sorry about that, (me not coming to the wiki yesterday) I forgot to pay up for internet connection so, they dissconnected me the entire day! Please come back! 09:34, April 8, 2012 (UTC) helping Thanks for helping me out with my password Supcom master... We nod member must help eachother, for kane...for the brotherhood. I'm Here! Yes, I'm always online! Over to the chat! 09:43, April 9, 2012 (UTC) True? Hey, does SupremeCommander master really have heart cancer? Do you know her in real life? I'm sorry if she does, because that's terrible. 16:39, June 29, 2012 (UTC) : Ouch, if that's true... SQhi•'(talk) 16:55, June 29, 2012 (UTC) : I don't make jokes about that...User:Zt-freak Thanks! Thanks! 13:27, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the link I'm wondering whether I should put this on here or on Zt-freak2's talk page. :/ Sorry for leaving suddenly; my internet spontaneously likes to disconnect after about an hour or two of use and refuses to reconnect unless I restart it. 00:08, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Test edits Hello Zt-freak! Please do not test out whether you can edit by making that edit to a talk page. If you want to test your editing skills, you can test that by making a helpful edit to a mainspace page (that is, any of the regular articles).-- 13:55, September 24, 2012 (UTC) :''Helpful edits? Test edits are completely fine, so long as they are done on the appropriate page. You can test edits any time on the Wiki's sandbox or . 06:58, September 25, 2012 (UTC) RE:Me want admin right What am I supposed to do with that? -- 14:16, February 13, 2013 (UTC) RE:Me want admin rights Sorry, but you can't have admin rights. Multiple factors effects this, including: *You have to be more active. At the time of making this message you had not edited for 2 months. You only made 12 edits two months ago (not counting image uploads), and prior to that you made only a single edit October, and also prior to that only two edits in June. *You do not fulfill some of the requirements for adminship, including: **''Have at least 200 edits made on their account. '' - you have only 60 mainspace (edits on the regular articles of the Nitrome Wiki) edits. (go to and put in your name to see other edit information) **''Be integrated into and well known by the community. '' - You aren't that well known. *You haven't been here for that long or made some sort of impact on the wiki, or made a lot of edits. *Adminship currently isn't open What I suggest is that you participate in more projects, or find ways to edit more, if you want to become an admin. -- 14:53, February 14, 2013 (UTC) :Zt-freak, one has to prove oneself capable and deserving of adminship.SQhi•'''(talk)Diamond 14:47, February 26, 2013 (UTC)